1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for a laundry drying machine.
2. Background
A laundry drying machine for drying the laundry is a type of laundry processing apparatus which allows high-temperature heated air to be supplied to an interior of a dry drum while a dry drum into which the laundry is introduced is rotating in one direction or two directions, thereby allowing the wet laundry to be dried.
Generally, one of a gas combustion type, an electric heater type, and a heat pump cycle type may be applied for generating high-temperature heated air supplied to an interior of a dry drum. Particularly, a heat pump cycle type laundry drying machine internally includes a heat pump cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. Also, when the laundry drying machine starts, the compressor is driven to allow a refrigerant to be circulated by undergoing compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation operations. Also, air flowing in the interior of the dry drum is heated at a high temperature by heat emitted from the compressor, and high-temperature heated air is supplied to the interior of the dry drum.
A condensing type clothes drying machine and a filter checking method thereof are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0041657 (published on May 4, 2005). The prior art reference proposes a method where a filter is plugged (or blocked) by lint in the middle of drying in an electric heater type laundry drying machine which generates heated air by using an electric heater. In the prior art reference, temperature sensors is respectively equipped in a heater and a filter of the laundry drying machine, plugging of the filter is determined based on temperature difference sensed by each of the temperature sensors. That is, the heater type laundry drying machine proposed in the prior art reference uses a phenomenon where air flowing into the heater is reduced due to plugging of the filter, and thus, a temperature near the heater increases rapidly.
However, the prior art reference is technology using a feature where a temperature near the heater rapidly increases due to plugging of the filter in the heater type laundry drying machine, and for this reason, cannot be applied to heat pump cycle type laundry drying machines. That is, in the heat pump cycle type laundry drying machines, since a heater is not used and a change in a temperature of air which circulates in a laundry drying machine due to plugging of a filter is relatively small, it is difficult to sense plugging of the filter in the middle of drying. When the filter is plugged, the amount of air which flows into an interior of a drum due to plugging of the filter is reduced, and for this reason, a drying performance of a laundry drying machine is reduced.
The above reference is incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.